Drunk Visitor
by NinjaRose90
Summary: The last thing Tim wanted to do at 3 a.m. was deal with a drunken Jason. Here's what happened as Tim snuck him into the mansion.


**Just a small one chapter story. I don't know why but it's been in my head for day's. I hope you like it and please review!**

Drunk Visitor

**TAP**

Zzzzzzzzzzzz

**TAP TAP**

**Zzzzzzzzzz**

**CRASH!**

I fell out of bed and flat on my face when a huge rock came hurling through my window, breaking it, and barely missed hitting me. I stood up. I growled and took the rock and walked to my window. Seeing a sight I would rather not see at three in the morning.

"Hey Timmy! Could you do a brother a solid and help me out here?" that idiot, I should have known it was Jason. I watched as he stumbled around outside. Falling over everything in his path. I guess I better help him before he wakes everyone in the house up. I quickly put a shirt on and ran downstairs. I found Jason hanging upside down on the tree by my room.

"Are you usually this bad? And this stupid?" I asked. He fell off the tree. Oddly enough he landed on his feet.

"No, you just took to long. I got bored." he said.

"Well, first I had to put a shirt on and make it through the house without waking anyone up. By the way, why did you choose my window? You have four other people here you could have chosen from and annoyed."

"Well." he took a step forward. I put my arms out, he looked like he was about to fall. " Well, Bruce hates my drinking habits and me. Dick would give me a long senseless lecture on my drinking. Damian would probably murder me and I wouldn't ask a ten year old for help. And last, you never wake up Alfred unless your dying. I learned that the hard way. Your more sensible."

" Well first, you need a good lecture and second fare enough. Come on, and be quiet." I told him. He took a step forward and was already wobbly. I was honestly afraid he was going to fall. He looked like he hurt himself enough anyway. "Move idiot." I came in front of him and made him put his arms around my neck so he could brace himself on me. But sadly that was a mistake because I ended up dragging him inside, and Jason is six inches taller and feels like he weighs a ton.

"Wow, did Alfred clean up in here? It looks better then why I left." said Jason, in a to loud voice.

"Shhhh, or I will leave you outside." I growled.

"Sorry." He giggled. I hated I had to walk up three flights of stairs with this man. I finally got him into his old room and threw him down on the bed. I did notice he was bleeding because some of it got on me. I told Jason to stay put as I went to get the first aide kit. I came back, pulled the man up from his laying position, stripped him of his shirt, and started to clean the wound. It wasn't that bad, just a deep scrape. I cleaned it up and bandaged it. I knew Jason didn't have any clothes here anymore, but I could probably find something.

"I need to find you a shirt Jay. Stay here and be quiet." I told him. He just nodded and laughed a bit. I left my room to think. I'm to short for him to where my shirts. Maybe Dick, except Jason's shoulders are more broad and he's a little taller. Bruce, probably Bruce would be the best fit. I ran quietly to the laundry room, knowing that Bruce would wake up as soon as I went into his. I'm not the ninja like Damian. I found one of Bruce's work out shirts and one of Dicks shirts. I brought them both upstairs. I walked into Jay's room and found him on the floor.

"Really?" I asked in disbelief.

"My bad." he said. I threw the shirts on the bed. I helped him up and threw him back on the bed.

"Yes, your bad indeed." I held up both shirts to Jason. Both could work on him, but I decided to put Bruce's shirt on him. I'll surly pay for this later. I truly felt like I was changing a child. I pulled Jason's pant's off and just left him in his boxers and I put Bruce's shirt on him. I pulled the covers back and helped him under them.

"What happened to us Timmy? We used to be so close."

"Was that before or after the two attempts on my life?" I asked. He coughed.

"My bad baby bird. You know how my temper can get."

"Sadly." I threw his clothes in the dirty clothes hamper on the other side of the room.

"Come on Timmy, if you didn't care you would have just left me outside."

"Or I could have woken up Bruce and Dick. I'm sure they would have just loved to have seen you this early." I temper was starting to flare. Mainly because I was tired.

"I'm sorry. The only reason I came to you is because I knew you would help me with no questions asked." I looked up at him. His eyes almost looked sad. He's almost like a cute little puppy dog when he's drunk, almost.

"Your right. I wouldn't ask any question's because I know you need to burn off steam once and awhile. And me biting your head off won't make you stop drinking. And mainly I just don't need to know what you've been doing. Now, go to bed stupid. You'll probably forget this all later." I started to leave.

"Wait." I turned around.

"What?" I asked.

"Are we still family?" he asked. He must be very drunk if he asked me that.

"If we weren't, I would have let Bruce and Dick handle you or I would have beaten your drunk ass. Now, goodnight." I turned off his lamp and left. My room was down the hall from his. I didn't even get under the covers. I just laid there and kept the door open just in case Jason started prowling.

**7:30 AM**

"Ahhhh, why do you hate me?" Jason moaned as I opened his curtains. Got to love a good hangover.

"I never said that." I pulled the blankets off of him and pulled his pillow away. He squealed like a little girl hiding his face. I just sighed. I sat a glass of water and some pain killers on his nightstand.

"Alfred is making pancakes if you want to came down." was the last thing I said to him before I went down. I was hoping that would be a push to rejoin socializing. I got to the dinning area. Bruce was in his chair reading the paper. Dick was in his reading a book and Damian was drawing. The kid's a pretty good artist even though most of his art is morbid. I sat at my seat and just laid my head down.

"Rough night?" asked Dick putting his book down.

"You have no idea." I moaned.

"Did it have anything to do with the crash that came from your room last night or the scream just a few minutes ago?" asked Bruce. My head shot up. Wow he's good.

"What crash?" asked Dick.

"Oh nothing." I coughed.

"Tim, you know your not the best liar when it comes to me." he began to give me his Bruce glare. Which was nowhere as intimidating as the bat glare. I coughed again.

"I was just helping out the black sheep." was all I said. Their eyes were now wide open.

"Morning." I turned to see Jason coming down. Still in his boxers and Bruce's shirt.

"Jason." Bruce stood up.

"Before you say anything else. I was visiting baby bird." said Jason as he put a hand on my head.

"Ya, visiting." I smirked. Jason smacked me.

"So, you were drunk." said Dick.

"Ok Dickie you caught me." he grumbled. He sat in the seat beside me.

"Jason, you know how I feel about you coming around here drunk." grumbled Bruce.

"My bad daddy bat's." Jason grinned.

"Oh master Jason, I didn't know you would be joining us. I assume you still enjoy chocolate chips and chocolate syrup with your pancakes." Alfred asked.

"You know me to well Alfie." said Jason.

"Now, the pancakes are ready. So help yourselves." said Alfred. But before I could get up, Jason grabbed me and pulled me back down. He was probably waiting until everyone else was gone. He gave me a one armed hug and whispered in my ear.

"Thanks baby bird."


End file.
